The present invention relates generally to the art of brain mapping, and more specifically to a device and method for simulating the stimulation of brain areas and neural pathways in a user.
Knowledge of the human brain has increased substantially in recent years. Among the areas of greatest interest to scientists are brain mapping and connectomics. Brain mapping relates the physical structure of the brain to functional properties. This localization of function provides researchers with invaluable information about changes in the brain over time, such as changes due to disease, aging, or physical damage. Brain mapping allows correlation between physical changes and function, opening the door to new possibilities in understanding how disease, aging, injury, and other factors affect the brain physically and, thus, how they impact a person's functional qualities.
Broad functional localizations are well understood by science. For example, it is known that the frontal lobe encompasses thinking, planning, and central executive functions, as well as motor execution. The occipital lobe deals with visual perception and processing, among other things. The temporal lobe handles language functions, auditory perception, emotions, long-term memory, and so on. Although these broad functional categories are of use, scientists are increasingly looking at smaller areas of the brain to determine more specifically the functions that correspond to various physical structures. These endeavors allow scientists to answer increasingly specific questions about how stimuli, physical damage, and the like, to a given area of the brain may impact function.
Connectomics is the study of the specific connections between neurons in an intact brain. The goal is to produce a “wiring diagram” of the brain itself, allowing study of the multitude of individual pathways and connections therein. Complete wiring diagrams have been developed for relatively simple organisms, such as C. elegans. Increasingly, scientists are developing wiring diagrams for areas of the human brain.
Brain mapping and the study of the wiring of the brain provide a number of advantages. A more complete picture of the physical structure of the brain allows for greater and more detailed study of the organ. This may allow scientists to understand how humans and other organisms learn and adapt to the environment. Further, greater physical knowledge of the brain can lead to increased safety of neurosurgical procedures, with surgeons having a greater understanding of the effects of the surgery, as well as which portion of tissue to excise and which to leave intact. Further, many disease states have a structural basis in the brain and a greater understanding of brain structure and function can lead to new treatments of these disease states, as well as to methods of observing the efficacy of treatments.
An increased understanding of the structure and function of the brain is also useful to individuals in daily life. For example, the brain undertakes a complex series of behaviors in the formation of habits. First, a trigger event is identified by the brain and interpreted as a signal to enter an “automatic” mode, allowing a specific behavior state to unfold. The brain engages the routine that corresponds to the behavior and, finally, ascertains whether the behavior is rewarded, and therefore whether it is worthwhile as a habit. Habit-forming activities in the brain are based, at least in part, in the basal ganglia, which deal with emotion, memory, and pattern recognition. Decisions that transition from requiring active thought, which takes place in the prefrontal cortex, to habit, in the basal ganglia, free up processing power for other decision-making. The ability to recognize cues and triggers, the corresponding habit behaviors, and the rewards, are of great value in breaking habits. The conscious recognition of what occurs in the brain can lead to increased awareness of a habit, and thereby increase the likelihood that an individual will be able to successfully break the habit.
Brain mapping and awareness of structure and function in the brain may also allow individuals to affect the physical properties of the brain. Neuroscientists have observed, for example, that habitual meditation can strengthen circuits in the brain relating to maintaining concentration or generating empathy. Certain less desirable habits are effectively replaced with new, desirable habits. Awareness of the brain and its functions can provide a benefit to individuals, even if the benefit stems only from the perceived connection to the structure in the brain, and that perception subsequently influences individual behavior.
Finally, brain structure and function is of interest to many in the general public because of a fascination with how the brain works. Such individuals enjoy learning about the various connections and structures in the brain, and how these connections and structures impact their lives.